The New Cardcaptor
by Bladed Desires
Summary: Sakura's in Highschool, the cards have been captured. Not anymore... new darker cards have been created, the original cards have taken human names. A new Cardcaptor must save the world and unravel the secrets behind the new Dark Cards. Violence & Language
1. The Awakening

First and foremost... Commenting on what Convoy Butterfly said in the review... This is a fanfiction. This is how I want the story to go. Fan fictions don't have to always follow the anime or whatever it was based on. Hell, there are people who create fan fictions and they don't even closely follow what it was based on. I.E. my friend writes fan fics that are based on Naruto, and Naruto and Sasuke are married... Does that follow? I think not. If you don't like the fact that I don't follow the story, don't read my fan fic.

_**The Card Captor**_

The sun rose above the horizon, the birds began to chirp, and everyone either was already awake or waking up. "Drayce! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" A female voice called from the lower level of the house. The voice echoed up the stairs and into the bedroom of a 17 year old teenage who loves to fool around and tries to avoid responsibility every chance he gets. The teenager groaned as he stretched his arms and legs out in all directions. He sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

He turned and placed his feet on the floor, shifting his weight so he was standing. He walked over to his closet where he kept his clean and dirty clothes. One pile was clean, and the other was dirty… The problem was Drayce forgot which pile was which very often. So now all of his clothes were in one pile, and he sniffed them to see if it was clean or dirty.

He grabbed a white tank top, slipped it on slowly for he was still tired. An over shirt, which was white with blue flames going from the hem upwards, and two dragons fighting on the back, and a pair of dark blue carpenter jeans. Once the jeans were zipped and buttoned he noticed a necklace among the pile of clothes. He picked it up and examined it, it was a silver dragon skull and the actual necklace itself was black chain.

He held the necklace in his hand and walked downstairs, almost tripping down the stairs. He sat down and his mom put a plate of scrambled eggs with ketchup in front of him. "Hey mom… Did you buy me a necklace recently?" Drayce asked his mother as she sat down with her bacon, sausage, and over-easy eggs. "Yeah… I saw that at the flea market and I thought that you'd like it, seeing as you love dragons" His mother smiled.

"Thanks mom" Drayce smiled as he slipped the necklace around, behind his head, fastened the ends, and let it hang. He finished his breakfast and walked back up to his room, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell?" He asked as he looked to his bed. On top of it was a dragon skeleton, though it was fairly small, kinda like Mushu from the movie Mulan.

"Sweet… I wonder if it's a real dragon skeleton," Drayce muttered to himself as he walked up to and gently poked it. "I am real," it said. Drayce jumped backwards and laughed. "Sweet!" He yelled. "Wassup? My name is Ladon" The skeletal dragon smiled, or seemed to smile.

"So… Your name is Ladon… And you are a real skeletal dragon?" Drayce asked. "Yep… And you are the new card captor" Ladon smiled, seemed to, once again. "Card captor? What the hell is that?" Drayce asked confused. "A card captor is a person who can use the power of the Clow Cards" Ladon explained, lying in the same position he has been in since Drayce found him. "Clow Cards? Oh… I know what you mean… I heard about something like that" Drayce smiled.

"Supposedly a girl named Sakura found these cards and they gave her different powers, depending on the card she used" Drayce recalled the rumors at his school. "Wow… Usually we have to inform the new Card Captor but obviously you have it down… Good job" Ladon laughed, "Have you found your card yet?" He added. "Umm… No" Drayce laughed nervously. "Figures… Look in that horrid pile of clothes you have in your closet" Ladon sighed. Drayce nodded and opened his closet to see a faint glow in the pile of clothes.

He dug into the clothes and pulled out a card, The Sword was printed near the bottom of the picture of a sword. "Sweet… I get a sword!" Drayce yelled as he admired his new card. "Now come on… School is going to start soon," Ladon whispered. "OH CRAP! It is!" Drayce yelled as he grabbed his backpack and jumped out of the window.

He landed in a crouched position and cocked an eyebrow. "Wait… Usually I have to climb down… How did I just land?" He asked himself. "As a Card Captor your abilities have been slightly enhanced. You can fall, jump, be thrown, or step out of a window 4 stories tall and fall without getting any damage… Any higher and pain will follow" Ladon explained as he climbed into Drayce's backpack.

Drayce ran to school, the bell rung just as he ran into his classroom. The other students laughed at him and he shamefully took his seat, next to a girl he had a crush on. Her name was Keiko, which means 'Adored One', but Drayce calls her Kimi, which means 'She Who Is Without Equal', when he spoke of her around his friends. "Hey Drayce… Nice entrance" Keiko smiled as he patted his back. "Yeah… Thanks" Drayce muttered in fear of the teacher catching him talking in class.

The day went by normally, him late for classes, lunch food being crappy, and his teachers picking on him… Fun filled day. Drayce walked home, his head hung low and his head jerked up when he felt a gentle breeze blow towards the park, which was quite a way from his home. "Drayce… A card" Ladon whispered into his ear and he perched himself onto his shoulder. "Yeah… I figured" Drayce replied. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number. "Hey… Mom… I'm going out with a couple of my friends. No, we're not going to a party, just hanging out at the mall. I'll be home late. Love ya. Bye" Drayce said as he started to walk the direction the wind was taking him.

He hung the cell phone up and began to run. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the park, his eyes were searching the area, trying to find any source of a Card. "Hello Card Captor Drayce" A female voice greeted him from above. Drayce looked up and there was a girl floating there, a bow and arrow in her hands. "Arrow" Drayce muttered.


	2. The Fight

_**The Card Captor: Part 2**_

"MY NAME IS NOT ARROW! It's Chiko! Like the others, I have taken a human name. We look like humans and we now talk like humans… Why keep the names we were given by that wretched Clow Reed?" Chiko/Arrow asked harshly as she slowly floated down, so she was face-to-face with Drayce. "Fine… Chiko… I am here to send you back to your original form! Go peacefully or ready yourself to fight!" Drayce yelled as he pulled The Sword card from his side pocket in his carpenter jeans.

"You will fail Drayce!" Chiko/Arrow yelled as he lifted her bow and pulled the arrow back, aiming it at his chest. She fired and it flew through the air at blinding speeds. Drayce narrowly dodged it, receiving a small cut on his left shoulder. "SWORD! GRANT ME YOUR POWER!" Drayce yelled as he threw the card into the air. It spun wildly and as it began to fall, it changed it's shape to that of two swords, thick in width, but slim and sharp.

"NO! How could you Keanan?" Chiko/Arrow yelled as she fired 3 more arrows. Drayce spun the swords around his fingers, much like a juggling act just without the letting go, and deflected the arrows, sending them into the ground. "You're going to have to do better then that Chiko if you want to beat me" Drayce smirked as he ran towards her. He jumped into the air and spun, the swords out to his sides, hoping to catch some skin.

Chiko jumped back and fired an arrow, lodging it into Drayce's left shoulder. He growled in pain and narrowed his eyes at her. He stood up and ran at her once again, swinging the right blade, but when Chiko dodged the attack by ducking under it, he used the momentum from the swing to swing the left blade knocking Chiko onto the ground on her back. He stopped the spin and held the right blade's tip at her throat. "Give up?" Drayce asked, his voice deep and close to a growl. "I'll never give up to a human!" Chiko yelled as she kicked him in the chest, using the force of his body to roll her backwards. She jumped high into the air and cocked another arrow.

"Rain of Arrows!" She yelled as she released the arrow. As soon as it left the bow, it multiplied into many different arrows. All of which fell down upon Drayce like rain. He dodged left and right, making the arrows miss his body, but still they cut deep into his skin. Finally he stopped but one arrow shot into his left hand, knocking him into the ground. His hand was pinned there, to the ground, with his sword stuck too. "See… We are better then you humans… We will live normally and you will die…" Chiko/Arrow smirked as she cocked another arrow, this one aiming at his forehead. "Goodnight, Drayce" She whispered, a whiz could be heard as it flew through the air at it's target.

Chiko/Arrow stood there, Drayce's sword through her chest, right below her throat. "Damn… Maybe you will live this time" She said softly as he fell backwards, her body glowing brightly. When she hit the ground she was in her card form, and the sword was impaled in the middle. "Well done! I'm surprised… Most Captors have a staff but you can use the cards, and re-seal the cards just by defeating them… Impressive" Ladon laughed. "Yeah… Great… Help me please" Drayce growled in pain as he tried desperately not to move his hand. Ladon nodded and touched the arrow in his hand. The arrow dissolved and his hand was healed, and The Sword returned to it's card form.

Drayce picked The Sword up and returned it to his pocket. He then limped over to The Arrow card, the pain could still be felt in his body. He picked the card up and laughed weakly. "See… I can beat you" He laughed as he placed it with The Sword. "You know what else is interesting" Ladon asked as he climbed up Drayce's clothes, perching himself on the right shoulder. "What?" Drayce asked aggravated. "The Sword was two swords… Usually it's only one… It changed it's form… Why?" Ladon asked. "How should I know?" Drayce asked. "Well… They adjust themselves to fit the user… So obviously it felt that you would be stronger if you used two swords instead of one… I can't wait to see how the other cards change for you" Ladon laughed with glee.


	3. The First Dark Card

_**The Card Captor: Part 3**_

"Yeah… Neither can I" Drayce said un-enthusiastically. He walked home, another fifteen minutes, and when he was outside of his house, he notice a dark shadow jump from his mothers window and across the trees quickly. "Oh no" Drayce muttered as he ran inside his house, up the stairs, and into his mothers bedroom, only to find the bed empty. "Someone has taken my mother!" Drayce yelled. "And by the looks of it, it was someone who helped in the creation of the Dark Cards" Ladon informed Drayce.

"You are correct…" A female voice said as it appeared out of a shadow. Drayce was about to pull The Shadow from his pocket until the girl held up her hands. "Calm down Drayce… I'm not here to fight you. I was instructed to help you" She smiled, a mask covered the upper part of her face, only her mouth could be seen. "Really?" Drayce asked. "Yes… Now go to the abandoned zoo and capture your first Dark Card… It will help you get your mother back" The girl informed Drayce. She put her hands together and disappeared.

"Who was she?" Drayce asked. "I don't know… But be careful… The only way she could know your name and really help you is if Clow Reed told her too" Ladon warned Drayce. "Should we go to the abandoned zoo and capture a Dark Card?" Drayce asked, motioning to the window. "I would… But like I said, be careful… It could be a trap," Ladon warned once again. Drayce dropped his backpack on the floor near his mother's bed and he stretched his shoulder blades out. "Trap… Gotcha… Let's go!" Drayce yelled as he ran towards the window. He ducked down and jumped through the open half, flying through the air, he landed and rolled then quickly got up and started to run towards his destination.

When he arrived it was midnight, the streetlights were on, but no one was out. It was dead quiet; every little thing could be heard. "This is creepy" Drayce whispered as he slowly walked into the zoo. "I agree… Well, at least if it's trap, we'll be able to hear them" Ladon laughed softly, scared out of his wits. CRASH! Something fell, it sounded like a garbage can. Drayce ran towards the noise and gasped at the sight. It was a black figure, its limbs twisted and deformed. It didn't even look human it looked animalistic.

It turned it's head and stared at Drayce. "Sniff, sniff" could be heard as it slowly came closer to him. It crept closer and closer on all fours, it stopped once it hit a streetlight. It looked horrific. It had wolf qualities, but the tail was reptilian, it's arms gorilla, it's hind legs lion, it's claws talons like an eagle, and its head was a wolf. "What the hell?" Drayce asked as he leaned forward to see if maybe his eyes were deceiving him. The creature lunged forward at an amazing speed. Drayce didn't have time to react. It was already on top of him, it's talons digging into his chest.

"You…Die…Captor…We…Stronger…Then…Clow…And…We…More…Dangerous" it hissed, speaking slowly, trying to formulate the words. It didn't just look animalistic it **_was_** animalistic. Drayce screamed in pain as he tried to lift the talons from his chest, but to no avail. It was heavy and strong. Drayce shifted his leg so his foot was pressing against the creature's stomach. He pushed up and was able to alleviate most of the pain and pressure. He moved his weight to the side and was able to force the creature to fall off of him.

Drayce jumped up and quickly ran to the side. "How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?" Drayce asked. "I don't know… All you have is The Sword and The Arrow. I think it was a trap," Ladon growled. "No… If it were a trap, there would be more then just this thing. It was a test," Drayce said, finally figuring it out. "ARROW! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" Drayce yelled. "Oh, I wonder how it will change" Ladon muttered to himself as Arrows power was released from the card. The light faded and Drayce's hands were covered in gauntlets, and each one had a crossbow attached to it.

"HOLY CRAP! This kicks ass!" Drayce yelled as his face turned into a menacing smile. He turned and came out of his hiding spot. "HEY! UGLY! Right here!" Drayce yelled, his gauntlets hidden behind him. The creature growled and charged forward, a crooked smile on its muzzle. Drayce revealed his hands and aimed at the monster. Then he fired, intending on firing one each, but instead it was firing like a machine gun, and it never ran out.

"This makes it so much better. Let's kick some ass!" Drayce yelled as he continued the firing of his weapons. Several arrows found their way into the creatures hide, but they did little to actually hurt him. "Oh crap…" Drayce muttered as the creature drew closer. It swung one of its arms sending Drayce flying into a wall. The wall cracked and Drayce sat there, in blinding pain. "Captor…So…Weak…Easy…Kill" The creature spoke once again. Obviously it hated to speak, but did so when he wanted to taunt his opponent. Arrow returned to its card form and Drayce groaned in pain.

He slowly moved his arm and grabbed The Sword. "Sword… Give me your strength" Drayce muttered, though not very loud. The sword shifted and this time it was Naginata, a staff with a blade at one end. He used the blunt end of the staff to help him stand up. He took a fighting stance once again and readied himself. The creature laughed and grunted at the same time and charged again. That was his strategy. Charge and use the momentum as force. Now Drayce knew how to defeat him.

The creature came closer and closer. And at the last second, Drayce turned to the side, but left the Naginata end out, tripping the creature. It fell and skidded into the wall itself. Drayce ran up to it, while it was still dazed, and shoved the bladed end into the creature's side. He repeatedly stabbed the creature, causing it to howl in pain. Once it had been stabbed 15 times, it went limp, and it slowly changed to its card form. The first Dark Card could be seen. Drayce picked it up and it appeared to be the same as a Clow Card… The only difference was it was black and crimson red instead of red and gold.

"So that's a Dark Card… What card was it?" Ladon asked as he examined the card with Drayce. "The Beast" Drayce said the name out loud. "Well… Let's go home. You have school tomorrow" Ladon sighed. Drayce nodded and the two headed back home.


End file.
